This invention relates to a hydraulic winch with a rapid reverse feature.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,396 to Lawrence discloses a hydraulic winch with a rapid reverse feature. The increased reeling-out speed is accomplished through the use of cam clutches between the planet gears and their spindles. The widespread acceptance of this winch has been restricted due to the fact that the planet gear spindle shear pins tend to shear under shock loading. This creates a very dangerous condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,917 to Tuplin relates to portable winches adapted to be mounted on vehicles. The winch has a provision for changing the gear ratio depending upon whether the winch is reeling out or reeling in. When winching in, planetary gears are rendered inoperative by free-wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,599 to Hilmer discloses a speed reducer in combination with a winch spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,065, also to Lawrence, discloses a marine winch including unidirectional clutch means mounted between the exterior of the turret and the interior of the drum sleeve and clutch.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,683 to Hubert deals with a cathead control mechanism.